Nico's try
by Artemis-girl123
Summary: Nico try's to win his old Ex- back.  No Thailco! NicoxOC
1. The Qualities

**Hiiiiiiii I'm starting a new story with nico of course. My diffrent OC (S_paria)is a Ex of Nico's and he try to get her back. If you ever read Leo's Epic puck up lines it's kinda like that but a little diffrent. P.S She's a daughter of Athena_ too.**

_Nico's_ POV

"Hey Spar." I looked at my ex girlfriend."Ugh. You again.I thought we broke up?" I thought for a moment trying to think of something I wanted to say ."Well, I wanted to know if you want to get back together?" I didn't know those words would set off the biggest war between us.

_Nico:_ Yeah i'd like to be together again.

_Sparia:_Well try to win me over and I might think about it.

_Nico:_ Well i can show you a good time?

Sparia:*Sigh* That's what every guy thinks. Guys think just because they came out between our legs it won't be hard to get back in but I think it's because There's no place like home.

_Nico:_ ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

_Sparia:_Sissy

_Nico:_My life is like a broken pencil... Pointless

_Sparia:And_ you need someone to re-sharpen it for you?

_Nico:_Exactly

_Sparia:_Well do I look like a pencil sharpener?

_Nico:_I can be incredably chessy

_Sparia:_ Show me

_Nico:_ How's life?

_Sparia:_I haven't gotten eaten so far so pretty good yours?

_Nico:_I'm talking to her right now

_Sparia:_Well i have a secret

_Nico:_ What is it?

_Sparia:_I hate chessy.

_Nico_: i''l never cheat on you

_Sparia:_I got a song. Want to hear it?

_Nico:_Sure

_Sparia_: Enni miany minnie mo caught you cheating with that hoe(Points to nico's new ex-girlfriend)Try'd to lie right in my face just think twice you've been replaced

_Nico:_By who?

_Sparia:_Theres a reason Leo's been so happy.

_Nico_ Let me go kill him

_Sparia's_ POV

Idiot.

_**A/n Tell me what you think.**_


	2. The pickUp Lines

Hi!** I'm here to update! While listening to P!ATD and watching Suckerfacetwist(Best fucking sexy guy in the world Next to joey diamond but hes gay:( not that there anything wrong with gays no but yeah soo on with the story**

_**The Pick- up lines**_

_**(Nico's dirty mind POV)**_

"Hey Spar!" I yelled at my ex-ex- girlfriend ( do not ask) I watched as she turned to me, a look of annocye clearly written on her face."I thought I all ready delt with you Nico." I looked at her, of couse as always I had no idea what to see I'm in a bit of a fix. I can up to her and tried to to win her back . It did not work. Soo I'm here to try again. "Just here to try again." She looked at me ."Ohh yeah about yeserday." I watched her as she scratched the back of her neck. "Go ahead." Was all she said  
><em><br>Nico:Are you google? __Sparia:The Spatia:The old pick-up lines huh?  
><em>_Nico: (Blushing widly) Justanswer the quetion  
><em>_Sparia:(With a sigh) No why?  
>Nico: Because your everything i'm looking for<em>

_Nico:Do you have a twin sister?  
>Sparia:No why?<br>Nico:Then you must be the most beautiful girl in the world_

_Nico:Do you own a jersey?_  
><em>Sparia:Why?<em>  
><em>Nico: Cuz I need your name and your number<em>  
><em>Sparia:It's <em>_**because **Not cuz. Cuz is not a real word_

_Nico:Roses are red violets are blue, you're so sweet & i love you_  
><em>Sparia: Blood is red, ashes are black, go to Tartarus never come back<em>

_Nico:Bonjour mon chere, do you wanna go to the beach, we can make sure the tide isn't the only thing going in and out_  
><em>Sparia: I will cut you.<em>

_Nico:If I saw you naked I would die a happy man._  
><em>Sparia: If I saw you naked I would die laughing.<em>  
><em>Nico: Cruel.<em>  
><em>Sparia: But true<em>

_Nico:Do you work for UPS, because I'm sure I saw you checking out my package._  
><em>Sparia: Really? I didn't know you had one.<em>

_Nico:If your left leg is Thanksgiving and your right leg is Christmas, can I visit you between the holidays?_  
><em>Sparia: I would say yes, but aren't you and all the other little gay elves making presents for Santa?<em>

_Nico: Whats a nice girl like you doing in a dirty mind like mine?_  
><em>Sparia: Probably dry heaving If you know what that is<em>

_Nico:Your Mom must have been retarded, because you're so special  
>Sparia:You mean my mother the goddess of wisdom?<br>Nico:Shit_

_Nico:What would you like? Coffee? Tea? Me?_  
><em>Sparia: What do you prefer? Fist? Knee? Foot?Annabeth?<em>

_Nico:For a moment I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Now I see that I am very much alive, and heaven has been brought to me._  
><em>Sparia:No one goes to heaven All <strong>Demi-gods , <strong>which we are, Go to the underworld to be jugded on the actions we have done in our life.I thought you would have knew that since your dad is Lord Hades god of the UNDERWORLD!_

_Nico:Sorry, but you owe me a drink_  
><em>Sparia:Why?<em>  
><em>Nico:Because when I looked at you, I dropped mine<em>

_Nico:You're so beautiful that you made me forget my pickup line._  
><em>Sparia:Your so ugly you made me loose my apatie<em>

_Nico:Your eyes are blue, like the ocean. And baby, I'm lost at sea_  
><em>Sparia:My eyes are grey,like a storm, and your about to be zapped by lighting if you keep talking<em>  
><em>Nico:One more?<em>  
><em>Sparia:Fine<em>

_Nico:You must be Jamaican, because Jamaican me crazy._  
><em>Sparia:What was that?<em>  
><em>Nico:The best for last!<em>  
><em>Sparia:It wasn't the best, but it should have been last<em>

_"I can not belive you!" I yelled she made my pick-up lines look stuipd next to her witty comebacks. "I can't belive you You must be Jamaican, because Jamaican me crazy, Just because i'm Mexican doesn't mean you can make fun of me" Shit I forgot "I didn't know!" I shouted "That's the point you don't know because you don't think!" Damn I messed up Bigtime._

_Sparia's POV_  
><em>That's one reason I broke up with him. He knew nothing about me<em>


End file.
